kingofprismfandomcom-20200213-history
KING of PRISM by PrettyRhythm
KING of PRISM by PrettyRhythm is the first installment to the King Of Prism series. It is a sequel movie to the anime series Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live (2013). The movie was first screened in January 9th 2016 in only about 30 theaters across Japan. However, thanks to word of social media, such as Twitter, King Of Prism's popularity suddenly started rising at a fast rate. At high demand on more screenings, King Of Prism was then screened in more than 100 theaters. King Of Prism's special and most popular feature is it's Cheering Shows, where the audience are allowed to cosplay, bring glowsticks into the theater, sing along, and cheer during the movies. King Of Prism's run in Japan was a total of 238 days (7 months), ending its final showing on September 2nd, 2016. Plot Taking place 2 and a half years after Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live, the story starts with Shin Ichijō visiting the Over The Rainbow's Prism Show after Louis Kisaragi gives him a locket and an attendance ticket. Shin becomes starstruck from the experience and when biking home, his sparkling was noticed by Hijiri Himuro who sees his potential and scouts him to become a Prism Star trainee at Edel Rose Academy. Shin becomes acquainted with his classmates but learns that Edel Rose Academy has only nine students after the death of the previous chairman, Kou Himuro, and most of the school's funds and students have transferred over to Schwarz Rose, run by Jin Norizuki. Shin meets the OTH Trio: Kouji Mihama, Hiro Hayami, and Kazuki Nishina, where they share their experience and how they were able to perform well based on their friendship. That afternoon, Shin encounters Louis to thank him for the inspiration to become a Prism Star, but Louis only responds by formally introducing himself and embracing him. At night, Hijiri and Rei discuss current events regarding the Rainbow Live girls while suspicious of Jin's next move. To settle Edel Rose's debt, Kouji accepts a music producer offer for a Hollywood movie production while Hiro decides to focus on the next Prism King Cup tournament. While Kazuki is practicing, he is accosted by Taiga, but they are interrupted by Alexander Yamato, a Schwarz Rose student who challenges Kazuki over their street-style performance. The two battle to "EZ DO DANCE" with Kakeru Jūōin's battle mode technology, but the duel ends in a draw. Meanwhile, Kouji helps Shin practice and impressed by his ability, gives him the song "Over the Sunshine!" as a reward. After Koji accepts his new job abroad, Over the Rainbow perform a farewell concert. But Over the Rainbow's disbandment leaves the Edel Rose students distraught about the future. However, with Hijiri and Koji's encouragement, Shin performs "Over the Sunshine!", which reminds the students and the audience of the excitement after experienced their first Prism Show. The Prism Show becomes successful, and Edel Rose is determined to continue. Meanwhile, at Schwarz Rose, Jin rallies his students, one of them revealed to be Louis, to defeat Edel Rose at any cost. Characters * Shin Ichijō * Louis Kisaragi * Hiro Hayami * Kouji Mihama * Kazuki Nishina * Taiga Kōgami * Yukinojō Tachibana * Kakeru Jūōin * Minato Takahashi * Leo Saionji * Yū Suzuno * Mondo Uguisudani * Mitsuba Kanda * Kokoro Gotanda * Tsurugi Okachimachi * Alexander Yamato Songs * Athletic core * FREEDOM * Pride * Over the Sunshine! * Dramatic LOVE * EZ DO DANCE K.O.P. REMIX Trivia *Most of the flashback scenes as the OTR trio recount their experience are from Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live. *It was revealed between Rei and Hijiri's conversation that Happy RAIN and Bell Rose have risen to theatrical fame while managing to evade Jin's management during his takeover. Category:Movies